


McDanno in Zootopia

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zootopia Fusion, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: -Be my partner.-I hate you.-You know you love me.





	McDanno in Zootopia




End file.
